I'll Be Right Here
by SeraphHT
Summary: As Hesh grieves over Elias' passing, Logan suddenly knocks on the door. (Angsty Hesh/Logan, one-shot)


**A/N: **_Not sure whether I should label this as a drabble or a one-shot, but I'll go with drabble. Sorry I haven't posted/updated anything in forever. It's hard to fit 'write fanfiction' in my airtight schedule now that school has started._

_This contains some slash or gay or whatever you call it, and yeah, between siblings. Don't like, don't read; you have been warned._

* * *

><p>Hesh stared at himself in the mirror, studying his own facial features. He saw that he resembled his father in many ways, not just in attitude but also physically. He had Elias' jaw, nose and brown hair, the only thing different was that he had pine green eyes which he had inherited from his mother.<p>

His heart felt as though it had fallen to the pit of his stomach. A light in his eyes had gone out, he noted. His lips were set into a straight line and his knuckles were clenched and white.

The memory of what happened in the safehouse in Vegas replayed over and over in his memory, the moment when Rorke tipped Elias' chair over so both his father and little brother were facing each other on the floor, the horrific realization sinking in when Rorke placed the gun to Elias' temple. And when he pulled the trigger…Hesh remembered seeing Logan's face locked in a look of fear and shock as their father's blood splattered onto his pale face.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Reliving bad memories wouldn't do any good.

A few raps on the door successfully caught his attention. Hesh glared at it, annoyed that he had been interrupted. "Who is it?"

It took a while for an answer, as though whoever was outside was surprised by the ferocity of Hesh's voice.

"Logan…" came the reply.

Hesh's hard glower immediately softened as a guilty feeling crowded his chest for snarling like he did. Walking over to the door with focused, measured steps, he twisted the knob and opened the door, to see Logan standing outside with his eyes staring at his feet.

"Logan…" Hesh murmured softly, barrier torn down by the sight of his little brother. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Logan replied, sighing, his eyes glancing up to meet with Hesh's. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hesh stepped to the side without hesitance, giving way for Logan to enter. Once the blond walked in, Hesh closed the door and turned around to face Logan.

To his surprise, Logan's eyes were watery. His face was chiseled and firm, but his eyes betrayed him; they told Hesh of the swirl of emotions raging inside of him, the agony and misery that he suffered in silence. Tears were gathering around the edge of his eyelids and looked as though they'd roll down any second. Hesh suddenly wanted to catch his tears, but before he could say anything, Logan opened his mouth—almost hesitantly.

"Listen, Hesh…" Logan started, glancing off to the side before looking in his eyes again. His chestnut-brown orbs shone like crystals. "First, Mom. Now, Dad. I don't…I _can't_ lose anyone else. I can't lose _you._"

There was a minute of silence. Hesh was rather taken aback; this wasn't something he was expecting. He opened his mouth in an attempt to reply, but no voice came out. Logan just stared, waiting for an answer, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

Finally, Hesh swallowed and said firmly. "You won't lose me, Logan."

Logan's hard facial expression relaxed, and he looked so close to breaking down it shattered Hesh's heart to pieces. He waited patiently as Logan took slow, disconnected steps towards him, closing the distance between them. Hesh looked at Logan sadly and said nothing, waiting for Logan to look up to face him.

Eventually, Logan did look up. But he kissed Hesh, too.

Hesh was blown away by what was happening, but he didn't move. The strong grip of Logan's hands on his collar of his shirt and the force of his bruised lips against his own felt like Logan's desperate verification of assurance. Instead of pulling away, Hesh held Logan's shoulders gently, and returned a bit of the kiss just to give Logan that extra bit of confirmation he was looking for.

Logan broke the kiss off and pressed their foreheads together, noses touching, hands still desperately holding on to Hesh's collar.

"Promise me?" he whispered weakly, voice wavering, as a tear rolled off the edge of his eyelid.

Hesh smiled, reaching a hand up to Logan's face. His thumb swiped across his right cheek, wiping the tear away in the process. "Yes, I promise."

Those words seemed to be the last straw. Logan immediately broke, tears streamed down his cheeks, mingled with suppressed sobs, as he collapsed into his brother's waiting arms. Hesh simply remained silent, holding Logan close into a tight hug, running his fingers through his neat blond hair and patting his back as Logan cried on his shoulder.

"I'm right here, Logan," Hesh murmured, planting a soft kiss on his left temple. "I'll always be right here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'm very much unused to writing angsty stories, I've always liked writing stories that leaves a reader happy, but I suddenly thought of this when I was trying (very hard) to sleep last night. _

_That, and I needed some Hesh/Logan. xD Please review, thanks for reading!_


End file.
